Un juego llamado amor
by RubySDW
Summary: Elena había aprendido a vivir sola, a su manera, ya que no tuvo más opción. Pero entonces llega Damon, un chico que le hace cuestionárselo todo, un chico misterioso que la vuelve completamente loca. ¿Qué pasaría si se enamoraran? Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta es mi primera fanfiction, la verdad es que no sé cómo saldrá… Espero que os guste. La historia empieza siendo muy trágica pero ya veréis qué va pasando **

**CAPÍTULO 1**

La vida de Elena Gilbert había dado un giro enorme desde hacia tan solo un año, cuando murieron sus padres y su querido hermano, Jeremy. Desde entonces todo se había torcido, había tenido que conseguir un empleo y trabajar al mismo tiempo que estudiar para poder acabar el instituto y vivir bien. Ningún familiar suyo había querido hacerse cargo de ella y como tenía 17 años nadie querría adoptarla así que consiguió un empleo y se buscó la vida por difícil que fuera.

No había noche que no llorará por sentirse la chica más miserable y más sola de todo el mundo, pero de día tenía que sonreír, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Sus amigos eran los únicos que día a día hacían que todo el peso con el que cargaba Elena se esfumara, aunque fuera por tan solo unos minutos. Cada día agradecía a Dios tener a gente como Caroline, Meredith, Kol y Elijah a su lado.

Elena trabajaba de camarera en el bar más conocido de Mystic Falls, el Grill. Allí cada mes cobraba lo suficiente para mantenerse.

Al principio se le hizo muy duro tener que levantarse cada día en una casa enorme, dónde ya solo quedaba ella… Tener que ver cada día el mismo sillón dónde siempre fumaba su padre, o la nevera, que estaba llena de dibujos de cuando Jeremy y ella eran críos. Se sentía tan culpable por no haber podido decirles un 'te quiero' el día de accidente. Ella pensaba, o quería pensar, que estuvieran dónde estuvieran siempre estarían con ella, apoyándola y queriéndola.

Pero pensando en temas más felices, ¡hoy empezaban las vacaciones! Elena y sus amigos estaban eufóricos, por fin acababan el instituto y por fin podrían ser libres hasta septiembre, que entonces empezarían la universidad, pero esta ya es otra historia.

- ¡ELENA VENGA SAL! – Gritó Caroline desde la puerta.

- Ay Caroline, qué ya voy. – Se quejó ésta saliendo a la calle dispuesta a ir a la playa con sus amigos.

- Por fin. – Dijeron los chicos.

- Eh, que tampoco he tardado tanto…

- Bueno, venga subid. – Dijo Elijah, que era el que conducía.

- ¡Las chicas a detrás! – Rió Kol sentándose rápidamente al lado de Elijah.

- Qué infantil que eres Kol, enserio. – Se quejó Meredith subiendo a la parte de atrás.

- Sí, sí… Pero ahora yo decido que música pongo.

- ¡NO! – Gritaron todos.

Y ahí empezó una discusión sobre qué música iban a poner que a los 5 minutos terminó.

La playa estaba un poquito lejos de Mystic Falls pero llegaron lo más temprano posible para así encontrar buen sitio y quedarse hasta bien tarde. En una hora y media más o menos ya habían llegado.

- Car, Mer. – Dijo Elena con dulzura.

- Un minuto más… - Dijeron éstas al unísono.

- Venga que ya hemos llegado. – Rió ella por su comportamiento.

Y entonces se levantaron de golpe y Caroline gritó y todos se pusieron a reír.

- Eres tonta. – Dijo Kol aún riendo.

- Venga vamos a coger sitio o algo. – Dijo Elijah con una sonrisa.

Salieron todos del coche y rápidamente se instalaron a la playa dispuestos a empezar el verano de la mejor manera posible.

Pasaron un día estupendo pero que para ellos fue demasiado corto. Aunque todos se lo pasaron muy bien, Meredith se quemó la espalda pero eso en un par de días ya se le curaría.

Cuando Elena entró en su casa se fue a la ducha dispuesta a quedarse allí una hora, luego comer algo y después irse a trabajar al Grill. Siempre era la misma rutina. De día todo era estupendo pero por la noche todo se complicaba, estaba harta de tener que trabajar.

Cuando tenía 13 años nunca jamás hubiera dicho que su vida se llegaría a complicar tanto cuatro años más tarde. Pero no quería pensar en el pasado, no quería pensar en lo feliz que había sido y en lo infeliz que se había convertido. Pero era inevitable.

Ella siempre pensó que cuando fuese mayor se enamoraría, le sobraría el dinero, tendría muchos amigos y sobretodo tendría a su querida familia a su lado. Pero la vida real no es de color rosa, y de eso Elena ya se había dado cuenta. Así que cuando sus padres y su hermano murieron dejó a Matt, su antiguo novio, un chico del que ella nunca había estado enamorada. También dejó a muchos amigos suyos y desgraciadamente también dejó de ser aquella chica la cual sonreía por todo.

Aquella noche el Grill estaba a tope de gente, se notaba que habían empezado las vacaciones, pensó Elena.

Solamente entrar se dio cuenta de que la esperaba una noche muy larga.

Cuando ya llevaba unos 45 minutos trabajando su compañera Sage, la cual nunca le había caído demasiado bien, le habló.

- Mira – Dijo señalando con la mirada hacía la puerta para que Elena mirase allí, dónde estaban entrado dos chicos guapísimos, para qué mentir. – Son hermanos y hoy han venido a vivir aquí, dicen por ahí que tienen mucho dinero y que se han mudado a la mansión Salvatore que era de unos antepasados suyos o algo así. No están nada mal, eh? – Acabó Sage viendo a su compañera casi babeando.

- Eh, bueno… No, no están nada mal. – Sonrió Elena diciendo la absoluta verdad. Pero ella se había quedado embobada mirando al moreno de ojos azules, era el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida. Pero sabía que él nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella así que siguió atendiendo a más clientes.

Para su sorpresa los dos hermanos se sentaron en la barra, pero su compañera Sage, fue rápidamente hacía ellos para atenderlos. O más bien para ligar, pensó Elena.

Enseguida Elena se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto a quedar embobada mirando al chico de ojos azules y se ruborizó segundos después que él la pillará y esta vez se fue avergonzada a recoger mesas.

1 hora más tarde ya no había vuelto a ver a ese chico que parecía tan misterioso y a su hermano, lo que en parte la alegraba porque si estaba cerca de ella no podía trabajar tranquila. Suponía que estaría bailando o que ya se habría marchado.

Elena le dijo a Sage que la cubriese que tenía que ir al baño, y así lo hizo pero lo que se encontró ahí no era exactamente lo que esperaba. Antes de entrar al baño vio salir del baño de hombres a una chica atándose la blusa y 5 segundos después a ese chico haciendo lo mismo con el cinturón.

Dios, ese tío era un completo guarro y aquella chica tampoco se quedaba corta, pensó Elena.

El moreno de ojos azules cuando vio a Elena hizo una sonrisa torcida, la cual hizo que Elena se ruborizase de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa, tú también quieres? – Dijo el joven riendo viendo como Elena lo miraba.

En ese instante Elena se dio una hostia mental. Le había vuelto a pasar lo mismo. Se había quedado embobada otra vez. Estaba muerta de vergüenza. Solo se le ocurrió dar media vuelta y salir pitando de nuevo a ponerse a trabajar.

- ¿Ya has vuelto? – Le preguntó Sage extrañada.

- Eh, sí… Había mucha cola, esperaré un rato. – Sonrió Elena para que no le diera más importancia.

Aquella noche se le hizo larguísima a Elena pero por fin a las 2 AM pudo cerrar el Grill. Su compañera Sage se había ido una hora antes ya que decía que no se encontraba demasiado bien así que Elena se quedó barriendo sola y muerta de sueño.

Cuando salió cerró la puerta con llave y se aseguró de que todo estuviera bien y cuando lo hizo oyó un botella romperse y luego a un chico maldecir algo. Tenía mucho miedo y para su desgracia aquel día no había cogido el coche… Sin darse la vuelta para no ver a ese chico que parecía estar muy borracho, Elena camino rápido hacía su casa.

Pero a medio camino se dio la vuelta porque notaba que alguien la seguía y realmente se sorprendió al ver a ese chico otra vez.

- ¿Quieres algo? – Dijo molesta.

- Eh… No…Voy a mi casa. – Dijo el moreno cómo pudo.

- Ya, claro. – Dijo ésta dándose la vuelta de nuevo para empezar a caminar aún más deprisa.

- Eh, ¡espera! – Gritó el chico.

- ¿Qué?

- Es que creo que me he perdido. – Le dijo cogiéndose a un árbol para no caerse. – Soy…nuevo.

- Pues lo siento, yo no puedo hacer nada. - Le respondió Elena que estaba muerta de sueño.

Entonces el chico empezó a caminar hacia ella pero se cayó al suelo y Elena empezó a reírse.

- Eh..no te rías..tanto y ayúdame…

El chico a esas alturas le pareció inofensivo a Elena así que lo ayudo y se lo llevo a su casa para que tomase un café y se le pasase la borrachera.

- Qué dolor de cabeza… - Dijo el chico tocándose la cabeza.

- No me extraña, con lo que has bebido. – Le dijo Elena.

- ¿Haces esto con todos? – Preguntó él con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿El qué? – Dijo Elena poniéndose nerviosa por la sonrisa que hacía.

- Acoger borrachos en casa. – Le aclaró el moreno.

- No, pero es que tú dabas demasiada pena. – Rió sarcásticamente Elena.

- ¿Y no se enfadaran tus padres si te ven conmigo? – Volvió a preguntar con esa sonrisa.

- Eh… Lo dudo. – Elena hizo una mueca triste. Nunca nadie le había vuelto hablar de sus padres así, y la verdad es que dolía mucho. Pero quiso cambiar de tema. – Venga vete ya, quiero ir a dormir.

- Veras, es que he venido en el coche de mi hermano y bueno nos acabamos de mudar. Y la verdad es que no tengo ni jodida idea de dónde está mi casa.

- ¿Y dónde está tu hermano? – Se extraño Elena.

- Me dijo que se iba con una camarera o algo así… Y sabes a qué. – Sonrió él de esa forma.

- Sage… - Dijo Elena enfadada. Y al ver cómo la miraba el chico sonrió. - ¿Al menos sabrás la dirección de tu casa o algo, no?

- Eh sí, es una mansión que está a las afueras del puedo. Supongo que la conocerás, es la mansión Salvatore.

- Ah vale… Ya sé. – Dijo Elena mientras iba a buscar las llaves de su coche.

- ¿Me vas a llevar? – Preguntó el chico.

Elena lo miró extrañada, ¿no era obvio?

- Quiero decir no sabes ni mi nombre, ni si lo que te he dicho es verdad… A lo mejor soy un ladrón o un secuestrador. – Y al ver cómo lo miró Elena, rió y se excusó. – Era broma, soy Damon Salvatore, encantado. – Sonrió.

- Yo Elena Gilbert. – Sonrió la chica también.

Los dos jóvenes fueron al garaje y subieron al coche de Elena y la chica lo llevo a su casa.

- Pues ya está, es esta tu casa, no? – Preguntó Elena aún sabiendo que no se equivocaba.

- Sí, gracias Elena. – Damon le giñó un ojo y bajó del coche. – Hasta mañana.

Espera… ¿Cómo que hasta mañana, es que habría un mañana? Sí seguro que cuando se despertase no se acordaría de nada, pensó Elena.

En fin, cuando volvió a casa lo primero que hizo Elena fue sin duda irse a dormir. Había sido un día totalmente agotador y lo único que quería era dormir.

Lo que ella aún no sabía es que este verano cambiaría su vida por completo, le esperaba un verano muy movidito.

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero de corazón que os haya gustado y si es así por favor no dudéis en hacer reviews o darle a fav o lo que sea. Eso es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo! Un besazo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por las dos reviews que me habéis dejado, ¡significa mucho! Aquí va el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste;)**

**Pd. Subiré capítulo cada sábado y a lo mejor algún día entre semana también jeje.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Cuando Damon despertó eran las 3 de la tarde, había dormido mucho pero era normal después de aquella noche.

Bajó las escaleras dispuesto a hacerse un café y entonces se acordó de aquella chica. Elena. Y sonrió al preguntarse cómo es que lo había ayudado en vez de mandarlo a la mierda después de lo que le había dicho en el bar.

- Por fin te levantas. – Dijo su hermano Stefan que ya estaba en la cocina. – Tenemos que ordenarlo todo, que esta mañana casi me mato al tropezar con una caja de esas. – Dijo señalando las que había en el comedor.

- Oh vamos Stef, tengo una resaca de la hostia, ¿no lo podemos dejar para mañana? – Peguntó rascándose la cabeza y bostezando.

- No, ayer ya me dijiste eso. – Replicó Stefan.

- Arg, está bien. – Se quejó Damon. - Veo que el polvo de ayer con esa camarera no te sentó muy bien… - Susurró con cansancio mientras daba la conversación por terminada.

Los dos hermanos se pusieron manos a la obra para acabar de ordenarlo todo esa misma tarde, y cuando ya casi habían terminado sonó el móvil de Stefan.

- ¿Sí? – Pregunto éste.

- Ajá… Vale. Sí, claro. Genial, pues allí estaremos. Adiós Elijah. – Eso fue todo lo que pudo escuchar Damon de la conversación.

- ¿Quién era? – Preguntó el mayor de los hermanos por curiosidad.

- Un amigo. No hagas planes para esta noche, hay una fiesta en la playa o algo así y estamos invitados. – Le aviso Stefan.

- Y a mí por qué coño me invitan a una fiesta para críos. – Se quejó éste.

- ¿Críos? No va a ser para críos Damon. Habrá universitarias, ya verás. – Sonrió su hermano. – Pero ahora tenemos que acabar esto, venga.

- Está bien. – Cedió finalmente Damon.

Horas más tarde Damon y Stefan ya estaban subidos al coche del segundo para ir a aquella fiesta en la playa.

- ¿Estás seguro que sabes cómo se va? – Preguntó Damon para nada seguro con su hermano.

- Claro, no te preocupes. – Dijo éste tranquilo.

- Ah y esta vez si no es molestia no me dejes tirado, sí? – Le dijo sarcásticamente Damon.

- Lo siento. Pero bueno, volviste sano y salvo. – Dijo su hermano siempre buscando el lado positivo para todo.

- Sí, gracias a ella. – Sonrió Damon más para él que para su hermano.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Stefan desconcertado.

- Nada, déjalo… - Dijo Damon pensando en Elena.

- En fin, ya hemos llegado. – Anunció su hermano después de un largo rato sin hablar. – Voy a ir a buscar a mi amigo, quédate aquí si quieres, o acompáñame o haz lo que quieras. – Dijo saliendo del coche como hizo Damon también.

- Creo que me voy a decantar por la tercera opción. – Dijo Damon mientras sonreía mirando a una universitaria.

- Siempre igual… - Pensó Stefan en voz alta ya que su hermano ya se había ido.

Stefan se quedó un rato andando mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amigo y después de unos 5 minutos lo encontró con su grupo de amigos, supuso éste.

- ¡Stefan! Cuánto tiempo amigo. – Saludó Elijah nada más verlo.

- Pues ya ves. – Sonrió Stefan. – Dime, ¿qué hay de nuevo, Eli?

- No mucho la verdad… - Rió éste. – Mira, ven, éstos son mis amigos. – Dijó mientras los señalaba. - Éste es Kol, Caroline, Meredith y Elena. – Los señaló uno por uno para que le quedase claro a Stefan.

- Encantado, yo soy Stefan un viejo amigo de Elijah. – Se presentó Stefan intentando memorizar sus nombres con sus caras.

- Lo mismo digo. – Dijeron éstos con una sonrisa.

- Eh, ¿y tu hermano, no venía contigo? – Preguntó Elijah.

Elena que ya desde un principio se había dado cuenta de que Stefan era el hermano de Damon porque lo reconoció de ayer cuando entro al Grill se le puso el corazón a mil solo de pensar que podría estar aquí también.

- Sí, pero estará ligando con alguna universitaria. Ya sabes cómo es, no ha cambiado. – Le dijo Stefan riendo. Y entonces Elena se sintió como una estúpida por haber creído por un segundo que podría tener alguna posibilidad con Damon.

- ¿De dónde ha salido este chicho? Porqué esta buenísimo. – Dijo Caroline en bajito para que solo la oyeran Meredith y Elena.

- Ya ves. – Dijo Meredith que miraba a Stefan con los mismos ojos que Caroline mientras éste les iba regalando sonrisas.

- Pues aún no habéis visto a su hermano. – Dijo Elena pensando en Damon.

- ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntaron sus amigas.

Y entonces Elena, Meredith y Caroline se disculparon diciendo que iban al baño y se separaron del grupo y ahí Elena les explicó todo lo que pasó anoche.

- ¿¡Y LO DEJASTE ENTRAR A TU CASA DESPUÉS DE LO QUÉ TE DIJO!? – Se escandalizó Caroline.

- No grites tanto. Y sí, lo hice. La verdad es que parecía inofensivo y realmente me dio mucha pena.

- Y te gusta. – Dijo Meredith después de medio minuto.

- Sí. Bueno, no sé… Es que estoy hecha un lío porque sé que él nunca que se fijaría en mí. – Dijo Elena con pena.

- Elena cualquier tío estaría deseando estar contigo. Eres preciosa, eres simpática, tienes un cuerpo genial, eres inteligente. Créeme ese tío… Damon – Rectificó Caroline. – estaría encantado de estar contigo. Estoy segura.

- Opino lo mismo que Car, además si no le gustases o no le parecieras guapa no habría entrado en tu casa por muy borracho que estuviese. – Dijo Meredith haciendo reír a Elena.

- Gracias chicas. Sois las mejores. – Dijo Elena sonriendo mientras abrazaba a ambas.

- Bueno y ahora volvamos con los chicos. Que quiero saber más de Stefan. – dijo Caroline con una sonrisa pícara.

- Y yo. – Rió Meredith.

- Pues vamos. – Dijo Elena empezando a caminar.

Cuando las chicas llegaron hasta los chicos todo estaba igual. Con la simple diferencia de que había otro chico, el cual no podía ser nadie más que Damon. Cuando Elena vio a Damon el corazón le dio un vuelco y se empezó a poner nerviosa. Pero no podía escaparse de ahí, aunque lo deseara, porque ya era demasiado tarde.

- Hey, por fin llegáis. – Dijo Elijah. – Mirad éste es Damon, el hermano de Stefan. – Meredith y Caroline instintivamente miraron a Elena ya que ese era el chico del cual su amiga les había estado hablando. Y Elena y Damon se miraron y el chico hizo esa sonrisa sabiendo perfectamente el efecto que causaba en Elena.

- Hola chicas. Hola Elena. – Lo último lo dijo mirando a los ojos de la castaña.

- Espera… ¿Os conocéis? – Preguntó Stefan extrañado.

- Sí. Una larga historia. – Dijo Damon aún mirando hacía Elena.

Kol, Meredith, Caroline y Elena empezaron a hablar para conocerse mejor con los hermanos Salvatore y así lo hicieron durante una media hora. La verdad es que había conectado todos muy bien.

Damon y Elena se iban regalando miradas, pero la mirada penetrante de Damon siempre hacía que Elena apartase la suya ya que la ponía nerviosa.

- ¿Queréis una cerveza o algo? – Preguntó Kol.

Todos dijeron que sí y cómo Elena deseaba con todas sus fuerzas irse de ahí aunque fuera por solo unos minutos dijo que iría ella a buscarlas y los demás aceptaron. Excepto Damon.

- Enserio puedo hacerlo yo sola. No hace falta que te molestes. – Dijo Elena justo cuando habían empezado a caminar para ir a buscar las cervezas.

- Ni tú tampoco, princesa. – La contradijo Damon. Elena se había quedado muda, ¿la acababa de llamar princesa de verdad? – Además, no voy a dejar que las lleves todas tú. Soy un caballero. – Continuó éste.

- Ya, claro. – Dijo la morena.

Ahí se formó un silencio realmente incómodo ya que ni Damon, ni Elena sabían que decirse.

- Joder. – Dijo Damon al ver la cola que había. Y Elena se rió.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – Le dijo Damon al ver cómo se reía.

- Nada, es solo que tardaremos bastante así que enserio, puedes irte. No me importa. – Dijo ahora Elena con más seriedad.

- No. No me voy a ir.

- Oye, yo que tú no bebería mucho. No vaya a ser que después tus padres te regañen. – Dijo Damon bromeando con toda su buena intención. Elena lo miró con odio, ya que eso le dolió muchísimo. ¿Quién se creía que era? Una vez lo dejaba pasar, dos ni de coña. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no quería hacerlo delante de él.

- ¿Sabes qué? Cógelas tú. – Dijo con la voz rota mientras se iba corriendo a algún sitio dónde no hubiera nadie.

Elena empezó a llorar. No quería hacerlo pero no podía parar. Quería desahogarse y en ese instante deseo que ojalá ella hubiera muerto con su familia, así ahora no tendría que sufrir.

- ¿Elena? – Dijo Damon que la había intentado seguir para ver qué le pasaba. – Elena. – Dijo cuando finalmente la vio sentada delante de la playa llorando. En ese momento se sintió como un imbécil por haberle dicho eso. No tenía ni idea de su vida, ni si tenía padres o no.

- Elena… Yo… Lo siento. – Se disculpó Damon que se puso de píe detrás de ella.

- Mis padres murieron. - Dijo intentando que no doliese, pero era imposible dolía. Dolía mucho.

- Soy gilipollas. No lo sabía… Perdóname. – Se intentó disculpar sintiéndose un mierdas.

- No importa, no lo sabías. – Se giró para sonreírle. Pero no pudo. Sólo le salió una mueca triste.

Damon se sentó a su lado y se apoyó a su brazo haciendo que la cabeza de Elena cayera a su hombro.

- Hace más o menos un año tuve… Bueno tuvimos un accidente de coche. Solo sobreviví yo…Mis padres y mi hermano no. – Dijo Elena con dificultad. La verdad es que no tendría por qué estándole explicando su vida. Pero lo necesitaba. – Desde entonces vivo sola, ya que nadie de mi familia quiso hacerse cargo de mí. – Continuó con pena.

- Eres muy fuerte. Y valiente. – Admitió Damon con admiración.

- No lo soy… - Empezó a sollozar Elena. – A veces deseó que hubiera muerto yo con ellos. No sabes lo duro que es…tener que estar en la misma casa…

- Ey, no digas eso. – La cortó Damon. – Nunca jamás vuelvas a decir eso, ¿me oyes?

- No lo entiendes. – Dijo Elena intentando no empezar a llorar, pero fue imposible.

- Eh… - Dijo Damon mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. – No llores. No estás sola, ya no. – Elena asintió aunque en lo más profundo sabía que sí que lo estaba. Y siempre lo estaría, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

- Gracias. – Dijo Elena.

Elena se levanto y se secó las lágrimas dispuesta a ir a por las cervezas, que sus amigos ya deberían estar esperándoles y Damon la imitó en lo primero.

- Elena, ¿estás segura qué quieres ir? – Dijo el chico siguiendo sus pasos.

- Sí, sí. No pasa nada. La vida sigue. – Sonrió.

- Está bien.

Después de unos diez minutos haciendo cola, que era realmente larga, Damon y Elena cogieron las cervezas y fueron hacía sus amigos los cuales al verlos se extrañaron ya que habían tardado mucho. Y su única excusa fue que había muchísima cola, que no era exactamente falsa.

Damon se quedó fascinado con Elena. Esa chica era un mar de sorpresas…. Nunca hubiera imaginado que no tuviera familia y que por dentro estuviera tan destrozada cómo le había demostrado antes en la playa, y aparentase estar perfectamente bien.

Durante toda la noche Damon se fijo que Elena no dejaba de sonreír y de hacer bromas. Y ahí se dio cuenta de que la chica con la mirada pedía a gritos ayuda. Quería que alguien le dijera que todo iba a salir bien y no estar tan jodidamente sola con todo ese dolor inmenso que la absorbía. Y él quería estar ahí para ella. Y lo iba a estar. No pensaba dejar que Elena sufriese todo ese inmenso dolor sola ya que desde el primer día que la vio sabía que esa chica era especial y diferente.

**Espero que os haya gustado :-)**


End file.
